


Spores Seeding

by BlakeStorm



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Aliens, Confusion, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Questioning, Regeneration, Sonic Screwdriver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeStorm/pseuds/BlakeStorm
Summary: **Disclaimer** I do not own any rights to Doctor Who or the characters of it. Just a starting writer with an idea.In this story, the Doctor starts off in his 13th regeneration, the incarnation right after Peter Capaldi's Doctor. I chose to create an original Doctor to start so I would not have to regenerate the current Doctor.On an exploration in space, the Doctor comes across something strange on his console. After choosing to investigate, he is blasted to present day Earth, where he learns of a deadly threat hidden right under the humans noses.Can the Doctor save the human race before the threat can cause extinction of all life on Earth?





	1. The Lone Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. The idea came to me a couple weeks before graduating school. Sadly I only wrote the first 2 chapters before having to shelve the story. I'm getting back into now after an absence from it. I will only be posting the first chapter for right now. Even though these are original incarnations of The Doctor I am trying to stay true to the character. I hope you enjoy.

The Sun was bright. Brighter than it had been in about 5 million years. The light from it seemed to touch every corner of the galaxy, even the corner he was drifting through. The screen in the console room read the year as 6,000,004,621. Planet Earth had been long gone for at least a billion years, but there were still Humans out there somewhere, he knew it. 

   The man flying the TARDIS was an old man, his hair beyond gray, his body well wrinkled. He wasn't a weak and feeble man, that assumption lead to the defeat of anyone that threatened him, just an old man. He wore torn and tattered clothing, with a tan trench coat draping comfortably from his body. His right leg was artificial, he lost his real one just 24 hours into carrying this face. Standing in its place was a leg from the Cyberman that took it from him. This was a man who had been through everything, and the wear of it all showed on his face. This was a man who showed mercy, but not one that gave second chances.

  
   "Where are the Humans?" He spoke aloud to himself. "New Earth should be here somewhere. Perhaps I should do another life scan."

  
   The TARDIS began scanning for life as he turned a dial and flipped a switch. With as much life as New Earth held, it should appear on the scanner within seconds. He watched as the monitor flashed a line that ran across the screen in a wave, and listened to the blipping sound it made as it scanned. Several minutes past before blips of life forms appeared on the screen. 

  
"That took far longer than it should have." He said in his gritty voice. 

  
There were fewer blips of life than the last time New Earth showed on his screen. They appeared far more scattered than life on any planet should be. He observed the screen, his thoughts churning. The last time he saw life this scattered, a Dalek invasion force had been sent to Earth. 

  
"I better investigate this." He said, as he turned knobs and pushed buttons. As he pulled a lever, the TARDIS disappeared into the darkness of space.

  
   The TARDIS materialized where the blips of life had been. The old man looked at the surveillance screen which displayed the area of space he freshly appeared in. He saw nothing. Nothing besides stars and distant galaxies.    
   New Earth was gone. The remains of it floated around him in molecular pieces. He was still taking in this information when a blast connected with the TARDIS. The old man flew forward and slammed his head into the console. As he lay unconscious on the floor, light enclosed him.   
   As the Doctor started his regeneration, his old blue box fell through space. 


	2. The New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the Doctor and his TARDIS are transported to present day Earth.

The neighborhood was quiet. Almost every light on the block was turned out, the only light came from the moon, and the dimly lit street lamps. Rain bounced off the sidewalk's wet, reflective surface.  
Amidst the falling shower and the faded light, a circular time portal, shining with deep blue and purple light, formed above the street. Within seconds, it spat out an old police call box.  
The old box slammed against the ground. It laid on its side, a cloud of smoke enclosing it. The light on the top of it blinked slowly and then faded out. From within the mist, the door came open. A fresh, young face crawled out of the TARDIS.  
This new face was the complete opposite of the last one, this one was less wrinkled, his hair a deep brown. One thing about him remained the same, the only thing that never changed, not once across his many regenerations; his eyes. They were the same eyes of a great warrior. A good man who has lost too much.  
As he climbed his way out of the TARDIS, his hand slipped on the wet surface of the wooden box. Falling back into the console room, he quickly grabbed the doorknob to the old blue door. Using the strong muscles hidden within his small frame, he carefully pulled himself up. Cautiously, he made his way out of the TARDIS.  
He stood in the rain, catching his breath. As he stood, he noticed something different.

  
"My leg!" He shouted in a Scottish accent. "My leg is back! This is wonderful! Oh, 'wonderful', rather like that one. I'll have to say it more often. But my leg is back!"

  
He jumped with joy at the fact he had his normal leg back. After his third jump, he felt a massive pain. It was a side effect of the regeneration; he needed rest.  
He looked from left to right, looking for a place to rest or a person to help. Another pain shot through him. Weakly, he began making his way to a house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, everybody, is the second chapter of my story. This is the last completed chapter so far. I'll have chapter 3 up as soon as I can.


	3. Something Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we meet Danielle. She works night shift at a local retail shop. On her walk home she recaps how strange her morning was, and finds something stranger when she enters her apartment.

The Neighborhood was busy and bustling this time of morning. Cars pulling in and out of driveways. People heading to work or school. The rain from the night before left everything soaked.  
She decided it was probably a good thing that she chose to work instead of going out last night because she could almost guarantee she would've ended up walking home in the storm. She didn't own a car; the money she made from the retail shop barely paid her rent, let alone allowed her to afford the luxury of an automobile.  
Danielle was normally a very upbeat person and didn't let things like this bother her, but after Mark left everything just seemed to collapse around her. When he left, it felt like he took every last bit of her happiness with him. Danielle supposed that after a 3 year relationship, a year of that spent engaged, anybody would lose their happiness. Mark wasn't the first guy, or girl for that matter, to leave; she had even left a couple herself, but none of them ever made her feel like this. There was just something about it that was strange..  
_Come to think of it there's something strange about this whole morning._ She thought to herself as she walked down the street.  
She first noticed it at the shop when the morning post was delivered.

**Two men found dead.** One front page article read.

"Sadly, in this day and age that sort of thing happens more often then not." She recalled the postman telling her as she glanced at the story. 

As she performed her end of shift duty of switching out the old paper with the new, another story caught her attention.

**Police Call Box Appears in Local Neighborhood**.

Directly below this title was a dark, cloudy picture of the relic from the Sixties.

This story strangely drew her attention. She picked up one of the papers and began examining the picture. The street looked familiar, but that's not what intrigued her. It was the old blue box...  
As she turned onto her street, she brushed her strawberry blonde hair out of her eyes for what felt like the millionth time on this walk and noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She picked her up and saw a group of people gathered around some large object in the middle of the street. Danielle didn't like getting involved with crowds of people because that almost always meant trouble.

_What if I get over there and it's some poor person who was murdered? What if I go over and see someone I don't want to? What if I find Mark?_

And, with this thought, she kept walking.  
She passed four more houses before she reached hers. She stepped onto the porch of a beautiful two story townhouse, with siding the color of a creamy ivory. She had her key fully into the lock on her navy blue door before she realized it wasn't locked.  
"Probably just forgot to lock it." She said to herself.  
She made her way inside and up the stairs. She headed towards her bedroom to grab a set of PJs before a quick shower. As she opened the door, she saw him..

  
"Who the bloody hell are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my third chapter everyone. This came together sooner than I expected. As always constructive criticism is welcome and I hope you've enjoyed it so far.


	4. Rooted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins taking root.

Neither of them were prepared for this weather. Why should they have been? Just a couple minutes before it was nothing but a clear, starry night sky. This rain had come out of nowhere. The rain wasn't the only thing to come out of nowhere, John and Clint had both heard folks talking about some bluish purple light drop an old Police Box right out of the sky. Neither one of them would believe it until they saw it for themselves. They walked up the street in search for some late night grub. A night of bar hopping left a fella hungry, and they hadn't thought of food until all the local pubs were closed for the night.

"Come on, Chap, there's gotta be a place to get some fish 'n chips." Clint said to John with a very slurred voice. "I'm bloody starving."

"Honestly Clint," John returned with his very American voice. "Your accent Couldn't sound more fake."

Clint and John Hubbles were two collage students who came over from the States on a trip they had waited nearly their entire lives to take and so far all they where doing was bar hopping. Clint was loving the trip so far but John, who was never much of a drinker, wasn't enjoying their adventure.

"Tomorrow we are seeing some sights." John told his brother as they wondered the streets.

"Whatever you wish my friend." Clint replied. "But tonight I'm in dire need of some fish 'n chips."

John let out a slight chuckle at this. This simple chuckle made his intoxicated brother laugh.

"If we can't find you any chips, we at least need to find a place to get out of the rain." John told Clint.

Clint quickly gave a nod, far to busy looking for any late night food joints. They came across a small grate in the street. They had come across many of them on their tour tonight, but this one was different; even if they couldn't tell. Clint was still scanning for an all-night diner when he caught something out of the corner of his eye that made him freeze in his tracks.

"What's a matter with you, Clint?"

"I don't know, Brother." He said with unease to his voice. "I saw something in the grate."

"What'd you mean? Saw what?" John was becoming concerned. Even on his worst benders, Clint never saw things.

"I don't know what it was, only saw it with the corner of my eye. Looked like something came out of it, a tentacle almost.."

John was somewhat startled. His brother never had hallucinations after drinking before, especially after only three. Of course, maybe he had a couple more than he let John know about. Maybe it was something different about the alcohol over here. Either way, he had to get Clint out of the storm, being the older of the two, it was his job to do so, and to do it without letting Clint know he was worried.

"I'm sure it's nothing, perhaps you've had one too many tonight." John reassured his brother. "Now come on, we gotta find someplace dry."

And with these words, he began walking. He was a step away from the sewer grate when turned back around to see Clint standing there, frozen in place.

"As you would say, 'Come on you wanker'." He said as he stepped backwards onto the grate.

Almost as soon as his foot landed on the grate, a puff of green mist released from it, shooting upward into John's face. He stumbled backwards, then bent forward in a coughing fit. Clint immediately unfroze and ran towards his brother to help.

"John?!" He exclaimed as he closed the gap between him and his brother. "John, what's wrong?!"

John Couldn't speak, only cough. With every cough, came a mist of green. Clint stood his brother straight up in an attempt to help. As soon as John was standing, Clint noticed something that horrified him. Something was growing out his brother's nose. John grabbed at nose. Attempting to feel what was coming out of it. He felt a pair of large, thick stems. Clint watched in horror as massive green stems sprouted from John. Not just from his nose, they began to swell from his ears and mouth. Each stem continued to get larger and larger with each cough, until John was no longer able to breath. Then, what seemed like all at once, a greenish gray mushroom cap burst from the end of every stem, releasing green mist from them as they did. With this last action from the mushrooms, John fell backwards onto the ground. He was gone. Clint began coughing. A burst of mist caught him. The cough was intense and painful. As he bent forward, arms around his chest, he could feel them growing. Whatever they were, they were growing upward from his lungs. He felt his breaths getting shorter and longer between each one. Suddenly, they sprouted from his nostrils. He quickly grabbed them and pulled, they were rooted in. They grew quickly from his ears and one sprang from his throat. He felt himself take his last breath as the caps shot up from the stems. He dropped to his knees and watched the darkness surround him as he fell forward, directly across from his brother.


	5. A Look in the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle meets The Doctor

"Who the bloody hell are you?" She whispered to herself about the man in her bed.

He was laying sideways on top of her bed, above the covers, his feet dangling just above the floor. He looked as though he had been ran over by a double decker bus. Maybe he was a homeless person just looking for a place to sleep; with those torn clothes and that trench coat that he was swimming in, he looked like one.   
Danielle was frightened by this man. She didn't know who he was, and she wanted him out of her house.   
Before she could figure out what to do, he started opening his eyes. She was standing in the doorway when she found him, now she was at the edge of the bed. His eyes opened. He turned his head side to side. He lifted his right leg up and touched her knee. She screamed and jump backwards. He sprang up quickly at the sound of her shout.   
He saw her standing back by the doorway. She was a younger woman. A smallish build hidden under a black t-shirt and a navy blue jacket a size too big. What stood out the most on her, besides her long, strawberry blonde hair, was those brownish green eyes of hers. They were peircing, and stunning. They looked so familiar to him. For the most brief of moments, with these new eyes, she almost looked like...

"Amelia?" He asked grougly.

A confused look crossed her face. Who was Amelia?

"No... Danielle.." She spoke softly, with a hint of her confusion. "Can...Can I ask who you are?"

He collected himself for a moment. His thoughts weren't all together. His memories distant, and disoriented. After a moment of thought, he finally answered.

"The Doctor." He spoke slowly at first. "You can call me The Doctor."

"Doctor?" She questioned. "Doctor who?"

"Just The Doctor." He replied simply.

"Okay, The Doctor.." Danielle said, still confused. "How'd you get in my house?"

"Through the door." He returned with the simplest of tones. His thoughts and memories were starting to return. "Can I ask you a question, Danielle?"

"Sure.."

"What do I look like?" He asked. "I haven't got a chance to look for myself yet."

What do I look like? She wasn't entirely sure how to answer that question. How does one not know what they look like?   
She saw this as a strange question. But she also saw him as a strange person. Who calls themselves The Doctor?

"I...I have a mirror..In the bathroom." She found herself saying. "It's right over here..I'll show you if you want."

"Thank you, Danielle." He said to her as he stood up off the bed. "I've been wondering that since I arrived here. What year is it, by the way?"

"The year? 2016." She said, getting more and more confused. "The Doctor, are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly okay," he told her as he headed towards the door. His voice picking up slight speed. "At least I hope so."

Danielle remained silent as she led him to the bathroom up the hall. This was all strange to her. Just a few moments ago she wanted him out of her house, now she was showing him to the bathroom. She was still startled by him, but she didn't believe she was afraid anymore. They reached the bathroom at the end of the hall and she gestured him into the bathroom.   
He walked into the bathroom and approached the mirror, where he saw himself, this face, for the first time. His face was younger than before, younger than it had been in a long time. He was smaller than his last incarnation, not by much but enough. His small frame was hidden underneath trench coat and ripped up clothing.

"Well," he said to Danielle after absorbing his new image. He turned to her and gave an awkward smile. "I'm still not ginger."


	6. Something Borrowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor sheds his trench coat.

Danielle smiled in return, even though she didn't quite understand it. She didn't quite understand any of today, especially since she met this Doctor. He met her smile and she watched his awkward smile become full of joy. 

"Absolutely wonderful." He spoke in the calmest and joyful of tones. 

She gazed at his smile. The longer she stared at the man's face, the calmer she felt. It was almost as if he made all of her problems disappear. 

"I..I have clothes that..I think think will fit you." She found herself saying to him. "You..You can borrow a change."

"Right, you do?" He spoke quick, as if in a hurry. "That'll be wonderful! Where are those clothes?" He spoke more to himself now. "Ooo, a rhyme! I rather like that." He returned to speaking to Danielle. "Lead the way, Danni! May I call you 'Danni'?"

"Of..Of course, The Doctor." She found herself slightly befuddled by the way he spoke. 

"Wonderful then! Absolutely wonderful! And you can call me just Doctor, Danni. Not Doctor Danni, just Doctor." 

She lead him down the hallway back to her bedroom. She noted the incredible amount of energy he had.

"Are you okay, Doctor?"

"Oh yes, perfectly!" He returned to her as he walked backwards down the hall, talking to her. "Why'd you ask?" 

"You just seem to be bouncing off the bloody walls." She said, giggling slightly. 

"Oh, that, yes! Just a slight energy flux! I'll level out here eventually!"

As they entered the room, she led him over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers. 

"These I think will work." She told him as she stepped back from the open drawer. "They..They were my ex's..." She trailed off. 

He threw the trench coat of and began raiding through the drawer. Mumbles of "that'll never work." And "too small." And "never in a million regenerations." Came as he threw clothing across the bedroom. "Ah ha! This'll work perfect!" He said as pulled a blue flannel out of the drawer. He finished ripping the shirt he was wearing off and pulled the flannel on, buttoning up rapidly. "Now, what else?" He said as he returned to digging. He ripped out a pair of black dress pants and pulled them on.   
"Still missing something..." He said to himself as he began scanning the room. He caught a glimpse of a tie hanging in the closet and quickly went to retrieve it. He grabbed it and threw it around his neck, tucking it under the collar of his shirt. "Still not quite there." As he began raiding the closet. He came across a light white spring jacket with blue stripes to match the flannel. "Perfect!" With this he turned to face Danni. "How'd I look?" 

Danielle stood there, holding in chuckles, unsure of the man's new choice of attire. She could honestly say she never had more fun watching someone change before.

"I think the jacket clashes with the pants." She said smirking, becoming unable to contain her laughter.

"Well too bad, I like it." He said and zipped it up to his chest. "I have a pair glasses in the TARDIS that'll- The TARDIS!" He ran over to the window in the bedroom and looked out into the street, looking for his old box. "My TARDIS! It's gone!" He ran out of the room and headed towards the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up. The flu got me pretty bad and personal issues kept me busy. But I'm better now and I'm all settled so I'll try to get back to posting regularly. To all who are reading this, enjoy!


	7. Something Blue is Gone

The door to Danielle's apartment flew open and The Doctor hit the street. He ran to the spot where the TARDIS had landed, pulling out his sonic screwdriver has he ran. He rolled the golden wheel and the gadget backwards and the blue lights on the end started flashing. He scanned the ground his old blue box laid on.

"Where are you, Sexy?" He whispered to himself, picking his screwdriver up and reading it.

Danielle came out of the apartment just in time to see The Doctor heading up the street. She thought about following him, but before she could he came rushing back down past her.

"Doctor..Are you okay?" She asked as he was passing her again.

"The TARDIS, my TARDIS is gone." He said, standing in the middle of the street, studying the screwdriver. "I can't pick up a proper signal of it either." He said more to himself.

"You mean that old Police Box that was in the street this morning?" She asked him.

"Yes, that's it! That one!" He told her. "You've seen it?"

"Yes..I have. I saw it on my way home from work this morning. They had police tape and a crowd around it."

"You'd think they never saw a Police Box before, they watch television." He said in nearly a whisper, then raised his voice as he spoke to Danielle. "That helps me greatly, Danni. I can search for residue left from the tape, or footprints, or blue.. splinters in the ground - The point is I have more to look for now!"

He walked back to where he last saw his ship and began to scan the area for a second time. His sonic device acted as a highly advanced black light, picking up every substance that had been there in the last twenty four hours. It picked up the rain from the night before, a microscopic singe in the concrete where lightning touched down. There were footprints from not only himself but the crowd of people from this morning. Handprints, someone must have tripped, and..What was this?  
He found puffs of little green..

"Spores?" He questioned to himself. "Why spores?" He gave the green substance a more in depth investigation. After the scan was finished he began studying his findings. "They're not of this Earth either." He spoke aloud, just loud enough for Danielle to hear him.

"What's not?" Danielle asked, standing back aways wondering if she should get closer, her curiosity was peaked.

"I found a trace of the TARDIS." He told her, avoiding her question. "Oh this is wonderful!"

All at once, he bounced up quick, ran over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He spun her around in circle with him and then before she knew it, he kissed her. She felt a rush flow through her. It felt as if sparks really did fly. She never felt anything like that before, not even with Mark. The Doctor pulled away. It felt to her like he really did take her breath away. He could see the look in her eyes and another awkward smile came across his face.  
Danielle closed her eyes and let her breathing return to normal. She opened her eyes again and looked into his face, seeing his smile. Out of nowhere her right hand came flying up and slapped him across his cheek. He put his across his cheek and took a couple steps back.

"I probably deserved that." He said as if she never hit him. He removed his hand from his face, she could see she left a welt, and spoke again. "Anyway, I found the TARDIS! Come on, follow!"

After quickly trying to make sense of what happened, Danielle returned herself to what was going on and swiftly began catching up to The Doctor.


	8. Seeded

It was early morning when the phone rang. It would've woke him up had he not already been awake. He answered the phone to the Chief telling him there was something he needed to see. 

"A police box just laying in the street? You sure, Chief?" Bene questioned. He knew it was early and he hadn't had his coffee yet but he was sure of what he heard. "Alright, I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and went to get his uniform. 

The streets were quiet that time of morning. Almost no traffic all the way there. The only strange thing that happened was the ambulance that flew past him, followed by a handful of squad cars. He sat at the red light, wondering for a moment why he was responding to a stray relic and not the ambulance. He dismissed this thought as the light turned green.   
He arrived at the scene 10 minutes later. People were already gathered around it. He got out of the car and approached the honest-to-god police public call box just laying in the middle of the road. It looked to be in pretty good shape for being from at least the 1960s. He walked back to his car and grabbed his radio.

"Car 20 calling in." He spoke. "I'm gonna need a couple more cars and possibly a crane." 

The other end told him they'd be on their way. Bene hung his radio up and looked back at the box. He began to scan the rest of area when something caught his eye. In the alleyway in between a set of apartments, was a faint green mist. He looked around, wondering if anyone else could see what he was. After deciding that everyone around him was either caught up in the box or blind as a bat, he went to investigate.   
The mist retreated more and more the closer he got to the alley. He looked onward down the alley watching as the strange green mist seemed to round the corner ahead of him. He readied his baton and slowly moved forward towards the corner. He approached the edge of the corner and tapped the wall in an attempt to draw whatever was back there out. After a few moments he ducked his head around the edge only to see a patch of mushrooms.   
He revealed himself from the corner of the wall and observed the mushrooms. He wondered how they could've even grown here. 

"Maybe the trash is acting as fertilizer." He said to himself as he tapped one of the mushrooms with his baton. 

Instantly the green mist released from the fungus connecting with his face. He dropped his baton as he grabbed his face. His eyes burned, his throat swelled and he felt something growing from his stomach.   
He screamed in agony as the mushroom heads grew out of him.


	9. On The Trail

The Doctor ran down the street in Downtown London, Danielle hot on his trail. She knew he knew she was right behind him, even if he never looked back to check, he knew.

"Doctor," She called ahead to him. "Where are we going?" 

"Wherever the TARDIS has gone!" He called back to her, never looking back. 

"Just..Just a question!" Danielle returned, her curiosity was getting the best of her. 

"Hit me with all you got! Just..Don't kill me!" His voice dropped slightly, speaking me to himself. "I just got this body, don't wanna lose it yet." 

"What's so important about this TARDIS?" She asked him. 

The Doctor slowed down to a measured walk, studying his screwdriver as he debated how to answer her question. After a few seconds of debate, he gave an answer. 

"TARDIS is an acronym." He told her, still looking at the sonic device. "It stands for 'Time And Relative Dimension(s) In Space'." 

"But what is it?" She asked him. 

He slowed to a stop. He looked up ahead of him, then back down at the object in his hand. After repeating this once or twice, he turned to face her. 

"It's my ship." He said to her in a serious, confessing tone, looking at her for the first time since they started following the trail the old box left behind. "It's my spaceship."

"Your spaceship?" Danielle asked, a puzzled tone to her voice. "What are you, an alien?"

The Doctor nodded his head slowly as he looked back at his screwdriver. His eyes grew wide and curious as something caught his attention. 

"Oh..Oh my god." She said, realizing what he was. "I let an alien kiss me."

"First off, I'm offended by that." He told her jokingly. "Second off, I'm picking up something weird again. More of those spores." 

"I suppose those are alien too!" She yelled with disbelief.

"As a matter of fact they are." He returned, calmly. "Let's find out what these are. Come on." 

He turned and began following the trail of odd alien spores. Danielle questioned if she should follow him, wondering what trouble this man, this alien, would get her into for the first time since meeting him. The thought excited her and she took off after him.   
They followed the trail to an old warehouse not much farther from where they had been. The Doctor turned the knob with caution and opened the door. 

"What the hell is that?" Danielle whispered to him as the door came open.


	10. End of the Trail

"Doctor, what the hell is that?" Danielle whispered again, sounding more terrified the second time. 

"I don't know." Was all he could think of to say. 

They opened the warehouse door to find mushrooms. Giant red and green mushrooms growing from the floor and touching the ceiling. Surrounding the fungus was a thick green mist. In the middle of it all was a mound of something packed together to form a hive of some kind.  
What they saw terrified Danielle but it spiked curiosity in The Doctor. He pulled his screwdriver out and scanned the mist in front of them. 

"Don't breath the air, Danielle." He told her, putting his tool in his jacket pocket. "The mist is spores that are harmful to humans." 

"What about you, Doctor?" She asked, never raising her voice above a whisper. "Will it hurt you?" 

"I'm not really sure, honestly." He said. "This kind of thing is a bit of a gamble. I've never seen anything like it."

Danielle wanted to ask what he had meant by 'Bit of a Gamble'. But before she could, a loud rumbling noise came from the large mound. The building started to shake as the mound began to rise. The Doctor's face grew with a mix of wonder and alert as he held himself against the wall. He shifted his gaze from the mound to Danielle and back. 

"Doctor..!" She called out. Worry and panic filled her voice. 

They watched as arms sprouted from the mound. A head began to take shape as hands and fingers took to form. A mouth placed itself on the head and eyes opened. The eyes were the color of the fungus around it; one blood red, and the other mucus green. It opened it's mouth to reveal sharp, horrid fangs. 

"Doctor...!!" It bellowed a deep voice as it spoke. "Are you the one know as The Doctor?" 

"Yes!" He said, with pride in his voice. "Yes, I'm The Doctor! The guardian of this world!"

"And the destroyer of others!" The Monster returned. 

Danielle looked over at The Doctor. He looked over at her and saw the look of caution in her face. He looked back at the Monster and something caught his eye. 

"What do you mean?" He asked. "The destroyer of others?" 

"You destroyed our planet!" The Monster shouted. "You and the other Time Lords during your Time War!" 

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked again, he had an idea of the answers, but he needed to be sure. "What was your home planet?"

"I am Pathio!" The Monster spoke with pride. "Of the planet Weth, home of the Hathgon!" 

"Oh, I remember you now." The Doctor replied calmly. "You and your people fed off other planets, little by little!"

"It is our way of life!" Pathio spat. "It is our how we survive!"

"By feeding off other worlds?!" Rage filled The Doctor's voice as he spoke. "Killing other life forms for survival? You're no better than the plague! Than the Daleks! That's why your planet was destroyed with Skaro! With Gallifrey!"

"Gallifrey returned!" Pathio growled.

"And I'll bet that's where you came from!" He was putting the last pieces of the puzzle together. "Stowed away on the planet when it came out of the time lock, found your way here afterwards! Tell me, how long have you been hiding here?" 

"Long enough!" Pathio said. "Long enough to know how fond you were of this world. Long enough to plan how to trap you! Long enough to wipe an entire planet and cause you to change, making you weak!" 

"Long enough to steal my TARDIS by chance?" The Doctor asked simply, hiding the built-up rage in voice with the building cleverness. 

"Correct, Doctor!" Patio said, feeling more clever than his foe sounded. "Because you're nothing without you machine!" 

"I see how you might think that," The Doctor returned, slowly moving closer to Danielle as he spoke. "I mean it is how I get from place to place, back and forth and what not. But I'm afraid that's where your wrong. You see, it's not the time machine that makes the Time Lord, it's the Time Lord that makes the time machine. And, of course, just because it's under you doesn't mean it isn't exactly where I want it."

Then in one swift movement, The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the TARDIS and the light on the top began flashing. He grabbed Danielle and flung them both out of the door to the warehouse. They hit the ground as the warehouse blew up.   
Danielle looked up in horror, what she saw shocked her more than what she was expecting to see. The massive explosion was contained inside of a giant bubble. She heard a noise, very faintly, coming from beside her. It was one she never heard before, but it was an incredible, amazing sound.   
It was the TARDIS materializing.


	11. "Where to Next?"

As they stood up, she looked around her. Nobody seemed to notice the explosion. She wasn't sure if it was recent events causing her head to mess with her or if it really was invisible to everybody but her. She began to wonder if The Doctor could see it. She wanted to turn around and ask him, but he seemed to already have the answer to her unasked question ready. 

"The force field it's contained in is acting as a sort of camouflage," He told her calmly. "Nobody can see it but you and I."

"But...But won't they wonder where it went?" Danielle asked. 

"The TARDIS is good with this sort of thing." He returned, slight cleverness surfacing in his voice. "The force field it projected will implant a memory in any passerby so that they'll remember it being torn down." 

"I see why you were so worried about it." She said, wonder and curiosity filled her voice as she gazed at the police box. "What else can it do?" 

"You wanna see inside?" He asked, hoping the answer was yes. 

She looked at him as if he was a mad man, but then considered the events of the last few hours, and nodded her head. The Doctor raised his hand up to his head and snapped his fingers. The doors to the call box opened inward and light beamed out from the inside. Danielle's eyes widened as she saw the inside. She stepped forward slowly at first, putting a foot inside the doorway to make sure it was real, then she broke out in a sprint into the inside.   
The Doctor stepped in through the doorway and watched Danielle take it all in. He waited patiently for his favorite saying from everyone he traveled with. 

"What is this place?" She asked, coming back up to him. 

"Normally the first remark is 'its bigger on the inside', but I'll accept the change of pace." He said. "This is my TARDIS! It's how I get around. It's a time machine that'll allow me to go anywhere in all of time and space." 

"Anywhere?" She asked. He could see the disbelief in her face. "Brooklyn, 1915?" 

"Neptune when there was life on it." He returned. "I have a question, Danielle." 

"I have one for you too, Dear Doctor." She said. "You first." 

"Alright," He began, thinking of how to ask. "How would you like to travel with me? Just for a little while, a place or two?" 

She looked at him. A smile appeared on her face. He knew the answer and an awkward smile rose on his face. 

"Where to next?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone has stuck til the end but thank you all for reading it. I left the story open and I may someday write a sequel. If I do it will include the 10th Doctor. Or a prequel exploring the 13th Doctor at the start of the story. Thank you all, I hope you enjoyed it reading as much as I did writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is more than welcome. I love hearing what other people think because it helps me "fine tune" my writing. All I ask is that you please do not be rude. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
